Nuestro Juramento
by jhiobutterfly
Summary: One-Shot


One-Shot

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nakamura-Sensei de su manga Skip Beat!

La marcha nupcial marcó el comienzo de la caminata que daría la novia hasta el altar, donde le esperaba el galante novio, el hombre de cabellos castaños esperaba ansioso, sus hermosos ojos marrones oscuros brillaban enamorados y expectantes, había esperado ese momento durante años, verla caminar guiada por su padre, llevada del brazo hasta entregarlo en su mano, para sostenerla para siempre, su mano y el resto de su cuerpo, y todo lo que viene con ella…

El novio esperaba lo que parecían eternos minutos, su traje gris con bordes negros y botones dorados que su padrino escogió para resaltar la tez blanca del novio, y que por supuesto combinaba a la perfección con el vestido de color rosa pálido de la novia, con millones de mariposas brillantes de tonos magentas que parecían bailar al compás de sus pasos, paseaban desde su corset hasta la cola de su falda la cual se quedaba un par de metros atrás, el velo al mismo tono del vestido cubría las lágrimas de la novia quien ansiosa y nerviosa cedió a un par de lágrimas, que gracias al maquillaje de su gran amiga que era a prueba de agua y de paso las posibles lagrimas que saldría la bella y fiel pelinegra acertó como siempre

La música cesó, el camino había terminado, el novio extendió la mano para recibir la de su prometida, quien temblaba como una gelatina en una mesa coja, podría desmayarse, todos estos años esperando… veinticuatro años para ser exactos, desde que lo conoció en sus cortos seis años, su mejor amigo, su aliado y su cómplice, con el cual perdió contacto durante mucho tiempo y cuando se volvieron a encontrar, fueron años por parte de los dos esperando desde la zona de amigos por temor a perderse de nuevo, pero todo ahora es diferente, aún tenían miedo de despertar, el novio no pudo esperar y se pellizco a si mismo era mejor que despertar más adelante, cuando sintió el dolor y ver que estaba en la misma escena, sonrió plena y sinceramente, era la realidad la maravillosa realidad

La sonrisa del novio era todo lo que necesitaba la pelinaranja para calmarse, esa sonrisa de la que se enamoró desde que era pequeña, la que le daba tranquilidad y la paz mental para enfrentar la vida, el novio levantó el velo dejando al descubierto el rostro brillante, las mejillas húmedas contrastaban con la sonrisa que deslumbraba hasta el demonio oscuro hubiera caído rendido y muerto, ante lo destellante de esa sonrisa… Todo estaba bien, el novio pasó su mano por las mejillas de su prometida, su futura esposa, acarició suavemente, limpiando la humedad en ellas y haciendo una promesa silenciosa, esos ojos ambarinos jamás derramarían una lágrima de tristeza por su culpa y evitaría que otros también lo hicieran

La ceremonia empezó, los novios parecían escuchar atentamente, pero en realidad solo estaban divagando mentalmente, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez, se tomaban de las manos sin importar donde estuvieran o en que estuvieran pensando, lo importante era estar juntos, así como estaban ahora solo era el comienzo de lo que tendrían

¿Qué sería de ahora en adelante? ¿Serían felices juntos? ¿Habrían niños corriendo por la casa? ¿Qué pasaría…? -Justo cuando más preguntas venían a la cabeza del novio, una palmada en su cabeza lo despertó…

-¡Ey! –Dijo el padrino- ¿Te vas a casar o no?

-¿Eh? Si claro –Todos en la habitación rieron, excepto la novia por supuesto porque estaba tan distraída como el pelinegro

-Entonces responde ¿Aceptas o no?

-Sí, sí, sí, si acepto

El ministro religioso ya estaba molesto había notado que el novio no le prestaba atención, en especial cuando le preguntó por tercera vez si aceptaba a su prometida como esposa, pero notó que la novia estaba igual, porque se sorprendió al ver el golpe a su prometido, al entender el porqué, hizo un risilla disimulada que para el ministro no pasó desapercibida

-Y ¿La señorita también acepta? O ¿Está pensando en cómo salir corriendo de aquí? –Preguntó el padrino anticipando al ministro

-Eh… Yo también acepto, n-n-no pensaba en escaparme ni nada –La pelinaranja respondió rápidamente ante la acusación

-¡Ay mi niña! Caíste de nuevo ante ese tonto –La defendió la dama de honor- Ya puedes besar a tu marido, ya que por culpa de este idiota se arruinó el mejor momento de tu vida

-El mejor momento de tu vida hasta ahora nena y no soy un idiota

El ministro carraspeó su garganta para interrumpir a los amigos que habían tomado posesión de la ceremonia, mientras los novios reían por la travesura de sus más cercanos aliados, pero al escuchar al reverendo todos se quedaron en silencio como niños regañados, la mayoría de los asistentes río en lo bajo, los viejos amigos habían actuado así desde que se conocieron, eran como hermanos jugaban, reían, peleaban y se reconciliaban… Aún después de tanto tiempo, de todo tipo de situaciones vividas, todos esos obstáculos superados en los cuales dejaron personas, emociones y partes de su alma, pero aun así lograban estar ahí de pie de todos felices y juntos

-Ya se saltaron los votos ¿Al menos tienen unos?

-No tenemos votos… Pero si tenemos un juramento –Contestó el pelinegro

-Sí… No importa si me escondo asustada

-Yo te encontraré y te protegeré

-No importa si huyes

-Dejaré pistas para que puedas encontrarme

-Y te esperaré para que al final

-Siempre estemos juntos

Al terminar de hablar el pelinegro tomó a su novia por la cintura y la besó intensamente demostrando su amor real y apasionado, todos se levantaron de sus asientos en un caluroso aplauso

-¡Corten! –Gritó el director y bajó la cacleta para dar por terminada la filmación- Muy bien chicos eso es todo, ese beso al final creo que es muy intenso pero servirá seguramente sus fans estarán muy contentos… Felicitaciones a todos

Los actores, el equipo de producción y todos los asistentes aplaudían con emoción el final de un nuevo proyecto, todos felicitaban a los actores principales por un éxito más

-Salió genial –Comentó Murasame, quien había actuado como el padrino de bodas y mejor amigo del actor principal

-Siempre ha sido para mí de mucho agrado trabajar con usted

-¿En serio Hizuri? ¿Cuántas veces hemos trabajado juntos? Y todavía sigues tratándome de usted

-Ahhh eso es porque no le respetas Taira-Chan –Intervino la dama de honor quien era representada por Yumiko

-Me hizo sufrir como Caín Heel, sin mencionar que le temía a él como Ren Tsuruga… Lo respeto, es mi sempai pero ya quiero que me deje de hacer sufrir

-Tranquilo Murasame-Sempai, Kuon solo está bromeando ¿Verdad?

-Kyoko-San no tiene que decirme Sempai, ya que si comparamos trayectoria usted es superior en muchos sentidos –El pelinegro se sonrojo ante la mujer como siempre que hablaba con ella, excepto cuando actuaban

-Y esa es la razón por la que no te respeta, después de tanto aun te gusta su mujer –Exclamó Kijima, uno de los villanos del proyecto

-Hidehito-San, no digas eso –Volvió a hablar con ternura la pelinaranja

-Por cierto Kyoko te ves preciosa de novia –La abrazó para molestar como siempre a su amigo Kuon

-¿En serio lo crees? –Kyoko a pesar de los años no dejaba de ser tan inocente

-Querida –Kuon haló a su esposa y la resguardó en sus brazos, con los años se había vuelto más hermosa, solo quería protegerla

Kijima y los demás se fueron riendo porque seguramente la pelinaranja le reñiría al actor por su actitud, pero en vez de eso ambos sonreían cómplices

-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido

-Gracias, tú no te ves nada mal

-Quién creería que volveríamos a usar estos trajes, y que tú te vieras tan maravillosa nuevamente, cuando te vi entrar por esa puerta, volví a verte como esa vez que dijiste sí ante el altar

-Y sin importar qué, volvería decir que si

-Te amo Kyoko

-Y yo a ti Kuon… Aunque eso no te exime de tu responsabilidad, tienes que llevar a los niños al odontólogo y yo los llevaré por helado… No siempre puedo ser la villana

-Está bien, está bien tú ganas… Pero llevas el vestido puesto hasta casa –Sonrió galante el actor


End file.
